Thaddäus Tentakel
Thaddäus Quentin Tentakel (engl. Squidward Quincy Tentacles) ist ein Tintenfisch und eine der Hauptfiguren in der Serie SpongeBob Schwammkopf und wohnt in der Schneckenstraße von Bikini Bottom. In den einzelnen Episoden zeichnet er sich vor allem dadurch aus, dass er versucht, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und SpongeBob Schwammkopf und dessen Freunde zu bringen. Des Weiteren ist er – aus seiner Sicht – künstlerisch begabt (siehe Hobbys), was jedoch von den anderen Mitbürgern nicht gewürdigt wird. Er ist seit Beginn der Serie in der Krossen Krabbe als Kassierer angestellt und war kurzzeitig Manager der Krossen Krabbe 2. Zudem ist er einmal Mitarbeiter des Monats geworden (87b). Er wohnt in einer Moai-Statue.In der Grundschule musste Thaddäus immer neben dem Müll sein Pausenbrot zu sich nehmen (109a). Seinen Rivalen Siegbert lernte er später auf der High School kennen. Thaddäus war in den Anfangsjahren der Krossen Krabbe mit Jim, dem alleresten Burgerbrater, befreundet. Damals besaß er auch noch blonde Haare (s. Foto unten). Ebenso hat er noch heute ein annähernd freundschaftliches Verhältnis mit seinem Chef Eugene Krabs.Thaddäus ist ein selbsternannter Künstler, der jedoch – mit Ausnahme von SpongeBob – wenig Anerkennung genießt und deshalb versucht, wie sein erfolgreicher Rivale Siegbert Schnösel zu sein. Thaddäus’ Lieblingshobby ist das Spielen seiner Klarinette, wobei sich jedoch sein Können in Grenzen hält, wie folgendes Zitat aus der Episode Hör' mal, wer da spielt belegt: Thaddäus spielt auf seiner Klarinette. Es klingelt an der Tür. Arzt: „Guten Tag, städtische Tierklinik. Wir sind benachrichtigt worden, dass sich ein sterbendes Tier in Ihrem Haus aufhält.“ Er selbst ist sich dessen offensichtlich bewusst, da er in der Episode Aprilscherze SpongeBob damit droht, auf seiner Klarinette zu spielen, sollte dieser die Tür nicht öffnen. Bis auf solche Ausnahmen ignoriert Thaddäus jedoch meistens die Meinung anderer zu seinen (musikalischen) Talenten.Angemerkt sei hier, dass es auch einige Ausnahmen von der Regel gibt: So spielt er in einigen Episoden relativ gut, wie zum Beispiel in Seifenblasen zu sehen bzw. zu hören ist. Sonst mag Thaddäus neben weichgespültem Jazz (76a) außerdem die Boyband Boys Who Cry, deren Fan er ist und deren Songs er allesamt auswendig kennt. Ein Idol hat Thaddäus auch, seinen Rivalen Siegbert, was er jedoch öffentlich nie zugeben würde. Da Siegbert jedoch nicht nur reich ist, sondern auch ein weitaus talentierter Klarinettenvirtuose ist (117b) und alles erreicht hat, wovon Thaddäus immer träumt, versucht er mehrmals verzweifelt ihn auszustechen, was hin und wieder auch gelingt (101a). Hier ist auch zu erwähnen, dass in den neueren Episoden Thaddäus hin und wieder auch mit seiner Musik erfolgreich ist, ironischerweise allerdings selten ohne die Hilfe von SpongeBob (103b, 68b).Man könnte Thaddäus guten Gewissens auch als Narzissten bezeichnen, da er zum Beispiel seine vermeintliche Kunstfertigkeit und Begabung gerne über die anderer Leute stellt – dies ist durch die Autoren gewollt und auch eine Anspielung auf die sieben Todsünden. Ersichtlich in der Episode Das Meisterwerk: Als SpongeBob einen perfekten Kreis zeichnet und eine fantastische Nachbildung der Davidstatue aus Marmor erschafft, ist Thaddäus zwar innerlich in großem Maße begeistert, kann sich SpongeBobs Leistung – und damit sein Nichtkönnen – aber nicht eingestehen und beleidigt ihn stattdessen und gibt das Werk gegenüber einem Kunsthändler als sein eigenes aus. Gelegentlich sieht man ihn auch, wie er sich heimlich in einem Handspiegel bewundert (06b). Er leidet an Selbstüberschätzung und unterschätzt oft die anderen, besonders SpongeBob, da er seine fantasievolle Seite zumeist gar nicht oder kaum begreifen kann.Die meisten seiner Hoffnungen und Träume sind übrigens auf dem Friedhof der Verfluchten begraben, den er des Öfteren aufsucht, um Blumen zu hinterlassen (46b). Im Allgemeinen erscheint er daher resigniert und griesgrämig. Zu seiner Übellaunigkeit tragen in besonderem Maße seine Nachbarn SpongeBob und Patrick bei, die ihn für einen Freund halten. Sie machen ihm das Leben täglich schwer, so dass Thaddäus mehrmals versucht wegzuziehen, was letztlich jedoch scheitert (09b) oder keine Verbesserung bringt (26b). Er hasst es beispielsweise, dass die beiden sich so sehr am Quallenfischen ergötzen können; dabei hat er absurderweise diese Freizeitbeschäftigung erfunden (14a). Da Thaddäus generell sehr leicht reizbar und recht intolerant ist, ist er auch schnell von anderen Leuten in seiner Umgebung genervt, was dazu führt, dass kaum eine Person einen engeren Kontakt oder gar ein Freundschaftsverhältnis zu ihm aufbauen kann. Daher könnte man ihn als verklemmten Spießer bezeichnen, würde man ihn nicht besser kennen. Denn tatsächlich steckt in ihm ein gutes Herz und er hat seine beiden Nachbarn doch recht gern (19a). So hat er einmal zu Weihnachten sein gesamtes Hab und Gut verschenkt, nur damit SpongeBob glücklich ist. Ähnliches tat er aber auch, nur um ein kleines Stück Papier zu bekommen. Als SpongeBob in Tränen ausbrach, als ein Kunde – nach einer für Thaddäus’ Nerven äußerst anstrengenden Auslieferung – die Pizza nicht annehmen wollte, hat er persönlich „etwas nachgeholfen“, was bedeutete, dass er ihm die Pizza mit dem Kommentar „Die geht auf's Haus!“ ins Gesicht warf (05a). Nach einem Stromschlag in der Episode Ein ganz neuer Tintenfisch erfährt Thaddäus bis zum erneuten Stromschlag eine Umkehrung seines Wesens, woraufhin er plötzlich äußerst nett und hilfsbereit ist – und Mitarbeiter des Monatswird. Dabei ist sein temporäres nettes Wesen dem von SpongeBob sehr ähnlich, was zum Ausdruck bringt, dass im Grundzustand beide Charaktere Spiegelbilder des jeweils anderen sind.Reflektor ist ein Bösewicht der älteren Folgen von Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube. In der Episode Superhelden im Ruhestand spielen SpongeBob und Patrick Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube, und Thaddäus spielt (unfreiwillig) den Reflektor. Captain Magma ist Thaddäus als Superheld. Er gehört zum Superbekanntenkreis. Er tritt zum ersten Mal in der Episode Blaubarschbube rebelliert auf. Böser Schnarcher ist ein Bösewicht von Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube. Im Comic Unter Verdacht! spielt Thaddäus, wie schon als Reflektor, unfreiwillig den Bösewicht. Stinky (engl. Smelly) wird Thaddäus von SpongeBob und Patrick in der Episode Das Ding genannt.Thaddäus hatte in den Jahren 2000–2001 eine kleine Spin-off-Serie, „Astrology with Squidward“, in denen SpongeBob-Charaktere die verschiedenen Sternzeichen darstellten und Thaddäus dazu seichte Prophetie betrieb. Die Serie wurde in Amerika zwischen 2000 und 2001 in den Werbepausen auf Nickelodeon ausgestrahlt. Auch in Deutschland sind die kurzen Einspieler auf diesem Sender hin und wieder zu sehen. In Polen läuft die Sendung immernoch in den Werbepausen. Thaddäus verfügt über eine Kuschelsteinsammlung, die ihm sehr am Herzen liegt (73b). Thaddäus hat sechs statt acht Tentakel, siehe hierzu auch: 6-armige Tintenfische Sein originaler Name lautet: Squidward Tentacles. Sein Vorname ist hierbei ein Portmanteau aus „squid“ (eng. Tintenfisch) und „Edward“. Thaddäus heißt in anderen Ländern wie folgt: Brasilien: Lulamolusco Griechenland: Kalamaris Niederlande: Octo Ungarn: Tintás Tunyacsáp Frankreich: Carlo Italien: Squiddi Spanien: Calamardo Tentáculos (Calamar+Eduardo) Kroatien: Sandi Paliska Smoković Polen: Skalmar Das Haus von Thaddäus kann durch einen Schalter lebendig gemacht werden. In früheren Zeiten hatte Thaddäus lange blonde Haare, die ihm dann aber ausgefallen sind, als der damalige Burgerbrater ihm sagte, dass eher die Haare von Thaddäus ausfielen, als dass er nicht mehr Mitarbeiter des Monats für alle Zeiten bleiben würde. In der Episode Aprilscherze erfährt man, dass Thaddäus ein Postfach besitzt. Thaddäus fällt insbesondere durch seinen trockenen, sarkastischen, teilweise ironischen Humor auf, der sich auf seine relativ enervierende und freudlose Existenz übertragen lässt.„Wenn ich einen Dollar für jeden hirnlosen Schwamm kriegen würde, den ich kenne, hätte ich einen Dollar.“ (4a) „Ich würde jetzt lieber ganz schnell ganz weit wegrennen.“ (4a) „Was? Ist es wirklich schon Zeit, mir den Tag zu verderben?!“ (5b) 6b: Kunde: „Könnte ich Salz draufhaben?“ Thaddäus: „Salz ist ausgegangen.“ Kunde: „Könnten Sie nachsehen?“ Thaddäus: „Nö!“ „Und jetzt tu' mir den Gefallen und tu' mir keine Gefallen mehr.“ (11b) 14b: Sandy: „Ich liebe Karate!“ SpongeBob: „Und ich liebe Karate!“ Mr. Krabs: „Und ich liebe Umsätze!“ Thaddäus: „Und ich hasse euch alle!“ 20a: Kunde: „Ähm, können Sie mir das einpacken?“ Thaddäus: „Sie wissen gar nicht, wie gut Sie es haben!“ 22a SpongeBob: „Ich bin hässlich und ich bin stolz!“ Thaddäus: „Also, das mit dem Stolz ist mir neu.“ „Wut, Trauer, Verwirrung, Erniedrigung.“ (22b) Zu einem Kunden: „Und bitte, kommen Sie wieder – wenn ich nicht arbeite…“ (23b) „Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe stets auf morgen!“ (24b) „Ha, Spaß? Was soll daran spaßig sein, mit einem überdimensonalen Haartrockner (Er meint das Laubgebläse.) zu spielen?“ (26b) (über das Tentakel-Paradies): „Diese Stadt müsste zerstört werden. Oder zumindest in einer anderen Farbe angestrichen werden.“ (26b) „Warum muss jede 11-minütige Sequenz meines Lebens zu einem Akt der Verzweiflung verkommen?“ (eine Anspielung auf die Spieldauer einer einzelnen Episode, 42a) 43a: Thaddäus: „So ein Schwachkopf!“ Kunde: „Wie meinen?“ Thaddäus: „Sie haben die Mayonnaise vergessen.“ 43a: Thaddäus (über den Krabbenburger): „Diesen radioaktiven Müll, denn du fälschlicherweise als Essen bezeichnest? Als nächstes willst du vermutlich, dass ich mit Patrick Square Dance tanze!“ (Patrick steht plötzlich neben SpongeBob in einem Western-Outfit.) SpongeBob: (flüsternd) „Tut mir Leid, Patrick.“ (im Bezug auf den Krabbenburger) „Wie bitte? ‚Gut‘? Das Ding is 'n Herzinfakt im Brötchen!“ (43a) „Dieser Burger ist wirklich die mit Abstand grässlichste, abscheulichste, widerwärtigste Perversion eines Sandwiches, die ich meinen bedauernswerten Verdauungsorganen je zumuten musste! Und ich wünsche all seinen Liebhabern ein frühes und wolhverdientes ENDE!“ (43a) (Patrick versucht SpongeBob über „Wambo“ aufzuklären, während er den geschrumpften Thaddäus in der Hand hält.) Thaddäus: „Ich frag mich, ob ein Sturz aus dieser Höhe reicht, um mich umzubringen“ (45a) „Patrick, kannst du nicht woanders dämlich sein?“ (50b) „Willst du 'was bestellen oder nur Freundschaft mit der Täfelung schließen?“ (50b) 50b: Patrick: „Die Decke hat Recht Thaddäus. Du bist wirklich kein guter Angestellter.“ Thaddäus: „Von mir aus!“ „Das ist zu wahr, um schön zu sein!“ (56a) „Ein neuer Tag, ein neuer Migräne-Anfall.“ (60a) 65b: SpongeBob: „Es wird Zeit für die Arbeit; ein neuer Tag, ein neuer Dollar.“ Thaddäus: „Eher bloß ein neuer Cent.“„Ich liebe „Boys who Cry“! Ich kenne alle ihre Lieder!!!“ (71a) Verbirg deine Schande, SpongeBob. Verbirg deine Schande.“ (74b) „Ich hasse meinen Job!“ (84a) 84a: Mr. Krabs: (zu SpongeBob und Thaddäus) „Also, einer von Euch beiden muss wohl 'ne Extraschicht einlegen.“ Thaddäus: „Wiedersehen.“ „Werde ich für diese Unterhaltung extra bezahlt?“ (97a) „Willkommen in der Krossen Krabbe, in der die Uhr der Evolution ganz offentsichtlich rückwärts tickt.“ (99a) „Das ist kein Spaß, das ist eine unkultivierte Geschmacklosigkeit“ (103a) „Schade, dass SpongeBob nicht hier ist, um das Gefühl zu genießen, dass SpongeBob nicht hier ist.“ (Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film)„Oh, meine schmerzenden Tentakeln!“